


Wings Of Sea And Wings Of Ice

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: friendship and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Pelican is an IceWing Princess living in the IceWing kingdom with her mother, sister and the other IceWings. However, she is not a normal IceWing, she is also part SeaWing. Her mother is a SeaWing named Seashell and her father was an IceWing named Subzero. He was killed by some SkyWings who still support Queen Scarlet. She goes to school, has friends and loves to read scrolls. She is in the 6th circle.





	Wings Of Sea And Wings Of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelican is an IceWing Princess living in the IceWing kingdom with her mother, sister and the other IceWings. However, she is not a normal IceWing, she is also part SeaWing. Her mother is a SeaWing named Seashell and her father was an IceWing named Subzero. He was killed by some SkyWings who still support Queen Scarlet. She goes to school, has friends and loves to read scrolls. She is in the 6th circl

**Wings Of Sea And Wings Of Ice**

**Summery**

**Pelican is an IceWing Princess living in the IceWing kingdom with her mother, sister and the other IceWings. However, she is not a normal IceWing, she is also part SeaWing. Her mother is a SeaWing named Seashell and her father was an IceWing named Subzero. He was killed by some SkyWings who still support Queen Scarlet. She goes to school, has friends and loves to read scrolls. She is in the 6th circle.**

**Chapter One: Clear Blue Skys**

**Pelican’s POV**

I sighed in compleat boredom. I had finished all of my homework for the day, so I had nothing to do.

I turned to look outside of the classroom window, ot was a perfict day to go outside and make snow dragons. I mused quietly to myself. I then turned to one of my friends, she was an IceWing with silver blue scales, pale blue wings with snowflake patterns on them, and her eyes are an icy blue. Her name’s Aurora.

“Hay Pellie? What’s up?” Aurora asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. I just smiled and shrugged my wings.

“Well I’m finished with my work for the week, and I have nothing to do.” I replied, pouting up at the ceiling. Aurora just laughed quietly at me in response.

“Well what do you want to do then Pellie?” She asked, giving me a questioning look. I thought for a moment before I answered.

“How about we go outside and make some snow dragons after school?” I suggested, smiling brightly at my friend. Then another one of my friends, an IceWing named Icewolf spoke up in an excited tone.

“Can I come too?” She asked and I rolled my eyes playfully at Icewolf.

“Of course you can come Wolf. Ermine, Tempest and Flurry are going to be there to!” I exclaimed, grinning brightly. Flurry is an IceWing/RainWing hybrid, and Ermine is in the 7th circle. Tempest is her best friend.

“What about your sister... Icewave, right?” Icewolf asked, smiling sheepishly. I laughed quiatly and shook my head.

“Aquarius,” I corrected, with a kind smile and a nod of my head. Icewolf laughed and flapped her icy blue-colored wings in excitement.

“Doesn’t Aquarius mean Water Bearer?” Aurora asked, with a puzzled expression. I nodded with a toothless grin plastered on my face.

Icewolf laughed at the silly face that I was making. She then made a silly face by crossing her eyes and sticking out her forked blue tongue.


End file.
